pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Stephanie's Experiments
This page is to cover all of the experiments that Stephanie has created in her life. These include those out of her control and those that have passed on. Virea Gamma Main Article: Virea Gamma Virea Beta Not much is known about Beta as she has never been seen alive and has been confirmed to be dead. However, it was implied that she was gentle hearted and a very kindly young girl who helped Gamma out in beginning her life before passing on from heart failure. Beta, like the rest of the Virea family was a virus girl. She was blue in color and used Water Magic. She was immune to electricity Virea Alpha Virea Alpha has taken many traits from her creator as she is a merciless. effective killing machine with a pendant to absorbing the souls of her foes by flying through their body. Due to her body goo being the least solid, she often loses fragments of it during her battles, which causes her to become more vulnerable. However, in A Series of Evil Events, Alpha was killed by Flara in an attempted assassination on Stephanie after the Pokmon Mansion on Cinnabar Island was blown up. Alpha, like her virus girl siblings was composed mostly of goo. She was red in color and chose to wear full body armor as she was the most fragile of all known Vireas. Despite her coloring, she used Life Magic and was immune to Fire Magic Virea Delta Delta is the fourth member of the Virea line. She was designed specifically to be subservant to her masters and so far, that has been seen to be correct. She used to serve Stephanie until Stephanie's Johto based lab was liberated by Teddy Ursa. After that incident, Delta began to serve a new master, Cirria. Unlike the rest of the Virea line, Delta is almost completely solid but translucent. She is gold in color and is highly reflctive so a strong light can reflect off her and dazzle those around her. Due to this, she is considered to have Light Magic. She's naturally immune to dark magic. Also, she can absorb ballistics. Virea Chi Main Article: Virea Chi Paige Destiny Main Article: Paige Lyra Destiny Paige's suit was installed by Stephanie with help from a woman called Blossom who designed the suit. Also, Paige's instance of a warped personality was caused by a glitchy program for if she ever fell in love. The Cupcake The Cupcake is a literal cupcake with arms and legs that makes random appearences. It was first seen with Delta and was later revealed to be in Cirria's inner circle. At an unspecified time, it was revealed that she escaped from Cirria and she fled to the Order of Light disguised as a cupcake. It was only when Ilia was about to eat her that she breaks cover and tells Ilia all about herself. She has proven to be a vital ally as she has informed the Order about several of Stephanie's experiments and told Lilith how to defeat Cirria. As a literal cupcake, Cupcake has to defend herself from being eaten and she does this by shooting exploding blueberries at her foes. They are non-lethal but are designed to force the foe to flee and leave her alone. Her real name is Bluebella Category:OCs Category:Female OCs Category:OCs made by Paigelena Category:Male OCs Category:OCs with an antagonistic role in RPs Category:OCs with powers